Heaven Or Hell?
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: If Marty gets the almanac past Doc unnoticed he'll be able to make his fortune with it... how will he turn out? How will town be? Like heaven... or hell? Please review! FINISHED!
1. Getting Home

Heaven Or Hell?

**1: Chapter One**

_October 21, 2015_

_05:15 AM PST_

"Why, yes, yes of course!" Doc exclaimed. "Because this hoverboard incident has now occurred, Griff now goes to jail. Therefore your son won't go with him tonight and that robbery will never take place. Thus history, future history, has now been altered and this is the proof!" He held up the newspaper article. "Marty, we've succeeded, not exactly as I'd planned but no matter. Let's go get Jennifer and go home!"

Marty smiled, putting the hoverboard in the DeLorean. He was tempted to turn the bag he was dragging with him around, but realised what he was doing and decided against it – if Doc would see the almanac fall out of it, he would get suspicious immediately. The teen really wanted to get rich, and prevent his son from becoming the wimp he was now. The son of the richest man in Hill Valley wouldn't have no need to get bullied by a Tannen. In fact, they wouldn't even dare to get bullied them – because the richest man in town would also get the largest security in town – for himself, and for his family. Marty knew that rich people often got chased by robbers and murderers, who thought that killing him was for the better… or just wanted to get paid their salary as a hired killer.

Glancing up to Doc, Marty stepped in and greeted Einstein again, being careful to do not let Doc see the almanac. "Hi Einie, hi buddy!" he greeted. Doc stepped in as well and closed the door. "We've left Jennifer in the alley" he reported. "If she hasn't woken up, she should still be there now – and I hardly doubt so, 'cause the energy that came free was enough to put her knock-out for more than an hour, and it has hardly been three quarters since I stopped her from asking all those questions about the future." He lifted the DeLorean's wheels up and flied off to the alley.

Down in the alley, Jennifer was still lying knock-out on the ground. Doc jumped out, Marty followed after hiding the almanac behind his seat. If Doc would see it, he'd probably take it away from him. The teenager grabbed Jennifer's feet and while the inventor dragged her shoulders they moved her to the car. As the two time travellers stepped in again, Jennifer just was waking up. "Marty?" she asked. "Marty? Is that you?" She moved her head a little more up. "Where are we?" she asked, just as Doc lifted the time machine off the ground. "Dr. Brown?" she asked surprised, seeing Doc sitting next to Marty. "Where… where are we? I dreamed that we were in the future… we can't be, can we?"

Marty saw no way to hide the truth from his girlfriend – and actually felt no need for it, as Jennifer could be trusted with the knowledge and they were returning back to their own time soon anyway. "Well," he replied, chuckling, "you're safe and sound now, back in good old 2015… a thirty years ahead of your time." The reaction could be expected. Jennifer jerked up and looked out of the window. "2015?" she gasped, staring outside. "I can't believe this! Am I really in the future? Has Doc Brown really invented a time machine?" She looked at all the flying cars that were in the sky. "Whoa, this is so cool!" She turned to Doc. "Where in time are we going, Dr. Brown?"

"Well, actually, we're going home…" Doc said, then to be startled by the sound of a few sirens above them. "Great Scott! Police!" He pulled down the gas. "Come on, guys, we gotta get out of here. They must have gotten a tip that there was a girl lying knock-out up here in the alley, and want to pick you up." He sighed. "Am I glad we got here in time. I would hold myself responsible if they'd take you to your future home. The knowledge that you'd gain there could be disastrous and could really be able to cause a time-paradox."

"A what?" both Jennifer and Marty asked, simultaneously. Marty continued: "You never told me about that. What's a time-paradox for a thing, Doc? It sounds kinda bad… isn't it?" When Doc nodded, he added: "Maybe you could explain it to us, and especially to Jennifer. She knows even less about time travel than I do… and that's not very much."

"Right" Doc nodded. "Practically, a time paradox is something that stops itself from existing. Like Jennifer would encounter her future self, go into shock, and die. Then she never would live to return to 1985 and grow up to be her future self, so she doesn't die. But if she doesn't die she _will _be able to grow up and become her future self, so she _does_ die… in fact, this makes her both alive and dead at the same time. And that's against all natural laws of physics existing and causes a paradox to occur. A paradox rips apart the space-time continuum and destroys the entire universe." He paused before adding: "Think well, that is the worst-case scenario. The self-destruction could also only occur in our own galaxy."

"Well _that's _a relief" breathed Marty, as Doc began to speed up some more. "We've got to get out of here" he reported. "I'm sure that, by the time 2015 rolls around, our future selves will have thought of something to solve the problem with the police. Especially with you that could come in handy. Since you look exactly like your future son, the police will – if they see you – mistake you for him and arrest him for kidnapping a girl while he doesn't know about anything. With me, the cops will way more easy mistake me for my future self. That means that the person who comes in trouble on my side, in this case my 2015 counterpart, will remember this accident and will be able to sort the problem with the police himself."

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty responded, causing a smile on the scientist's face. "Right!" he called out. "And let's now get the hell out of here." The inventor switched the time circuits on. "Let's see… we left 1985 at seven minutes past eleven on October 26, so we should return to… nine PM in the evening. October 26, 1985, 09:00 PM." He tapped the date and time into the panel.

"Why so late, Doc?" Marty asked, curiously. "I mean… you didn't exactly type in the easiest time. We're supposed to leave for our date at the lake at around 5PM. You're not making it very easy for us to reach our booking. And we've been looking forward to today… I mean to October 26 for a couple of weeks. It would be dramatically if we'd have to cancel it, and it would raise many questions by the family."

"Maybe you're right" Doc considered. "But still, I'm doing this for a good reason. If someone would see the time machine, it could be disastrous… I've been worrying sick about what effect my showing up in daylight when we left could have had on the space-time continuum. That's why we can't go at day, and if we go to the night before you'd have to wait a couple of hours before returning home because your younger selves will be there." He sighed. "So I'm still for the current Destination Time."

"Like it isn't daylight right now," Marty sneered, "and if you haven't paid much attention to yourself while appearing out of nowhere at 4:30 PM." He relaxed. "Really Doc, if we arrive out of town, we'll be fine with a quarter or half past eleven. Nobody will see us, and we will come in time at the lake… hell, Doc, like the entire time travel inventing isn't dangerous at all! You're worrying way too much about the effect little things can have, Doc."

"Maybe I am" Doc considered. "Still, I think we should get used to the idea of returning at night. That would be a better time to do so. However, in this case, I guess I can see your point…" He sighed. "You know, I'm not even sure if I want to go through with this, after all. Who knows what would happen if we got hit by your older self's car and all die so you can't grow up to hit us… I'm thinking hard about destroying the time machine after returning home."

"Destroy it?" Marty asked, stunned. "You can't just destroy it? What about all those thirty years you've spent on it! What about all the possibilities you have with this thing? Hell, you could even visit your parents as little children! The possibilities with this thing are practically endless!"

"And the problems and paradoxes you could cause are endless, too" Doc replied. "I'm sorry Marty, but my conclusion is not going to be changed. I'm going to destroy the time machine… no matter how much pain it will do to me to destruct the only invention I made that really did, indeed, work."

His voice softened. "Maybe, after this, I'll never have success again. But the thing has brought nothing but disaster."

"Aww, that's not true" Marty said, trying to be gentle to his scientific friend. "There came good of it, too. Hell – look at my parents! Mom is healthy and not a fat alcoholic who disapproves my relation! Dad is a successful writer! Dave's working at an office! Linda has so many boyfriends that she can't hold the count of all of them! And I own the truck I've always wanted to own!"

"That's quite true, Marty" Doc responded. "But still, I'm sure that I really should destroy the time machine. I could maybe keep the flux capacitor intact in case of emergencies, but that's all. And I'm not gonna change my mind about this, Marty." He tapped in the new Destination Time: October 26, 1985, 11:30 AM, and glanced at the police. "Let's go" he muttered. "Let's go."

The time machine began to accelerate and move faster and faster. Both Marty and Jennifer watched as the speedometer began to reach higher and higher numbers. 65…70…75…80…82…

"Brace yourselves for temporal displacement, Marty, Einie and Jennifer" Doc warned. "This is going to be a rather bumpy ride."

"We will, Doc" Marty said, smiling, however he didn't exactly understand the details in what Doc was saying. That, however, wasn't strange because he almost never completely understood his best friend. Doc always talked in scientific language – which was not precisely easy to understand for a seventeen-year-old teenager who dreamed to be a musician one day. "We will."

"Right." The time machine began to move faster again. 83…84… Marty grabbed the almanac from behind his seat and held it close to him, making sure that neither Doc or Jennifer could see it. 85… Jennifer grabbed his hand, as the teenager quickly put the almanac away behind his back. 86…87…88… the flux capacitor began to… flux, and to the surprise of the police agents behind them, the vehicle began to light up with blue lights, and then it disappeared in a brilliant flash of light with twin streaks of fire left behind, as it broke the time barrier.


	2. Stupid Rolls Royce

Author's Note: Hey, I know that this chapter is very short, okay? But at least I got something up. I also got two-third of the next chapter of Future Travellers ready, but I don't know where to go with it, and how to get more time before the dance starts. Marty Jr already wastes time 'till 6 'cause he fell asleep, as did Doc... but now I need to cover the following two-and-a-half hour. So please send me a PM, or suggest on another way!

**2: Chapter Two**

_October 26, 1985_

_11:30 AM PST_

Three sonic booms were heard as the DeLorean entered – in full daylight – 1985. Inside the car, Marty felt excited. They were home again. Home, in good old 1985. And Doc still hadn't spotted the almanac yet. They were home… unless something had gone wrong, of course. Deciding to ask it, he turned to his scientific friend. "Did we make it?" he asked, curiously. "Are we…back?" Doc smiled. "Look around" he said.

As Marty did so, he saw that he had been right. There were no flying cars around anymore, and the houses down didn't look like 1955 or 1885 for example. They were really back in 1985, and they were safe, now.

The two teenagers cramped themselves in the back seat as the DeLorean began to descend down to the ground, before landing completely. As it had landed, Doc turned around again. "It might take some time to drive this baby over to Hill Valley," he reported, "so don't be angered if it takes long. We should reach the city in only a few minutes."

And indeed, the time machine soon reached the city. Doc stopped at the McFly's house to let the teens out. "If you guys might need me, I'm in my lab, dismantling this thing" he said. "Time travel has become much too dangerous." He accelerated the speed and drove off.

"I guess it's over, now" Jennifer said. "We'll probably never know more about the future than we do now. I wonder if we ever become a rich and happy family. Well, I'm sure that fate will learn us that lesson."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Marty grinned, pulling out the sports almanac and showing it to Jennifer. "While you were out in the alley and I'd just finished the case with our son – I'll tell you the details later – I bought this. This baby tells the outcome of the sports events until the end of the Century. Football, baseball, anything you want. Jennifer, we could make billions of dollars out of this."

Jennifer stared up to him. "Does Doc…does he know about this?" When Marty shook his head, she sighed. "I already guessed so. Well, maybe you are right, and we might as well be able to use this for the better." She walked off, to her home. "See you tonight!" she called.

"See you" muttered Marty as he saw his future wife leave. "See you." He walked off into the house, and closed the door. The future was sure going to bring good news.

oooooooo

_(Date: October 27, 1985_

_12:00 PM PST)_

Marty McFly was feeling happy…really happy. He and Jennifer were driving back to town in Marty's 4 by 4 Toyota truck. He really liked the car, and he also had enjoyed the date at the lake he and Jennifer had that last night. Now he was even more assured that he and Jen would be spending the rest of their lives with each other.

As he pulled up to the traffic lights by Hilldale, he realised that this would be a nice place to live. "Hilldale!" he exclaimed. "This is where we could live… if we'd like to." He touched Jennifer's face. "Imagine that, Jen. I'd be a rock star, and we could live at this department. I should say, way to go." He kissed his girlfriend.

Right then, Douglas Needles pulled up next to him with his gang of three, while the radio was blasting "The Power Of Love". The bully greeted Marty. "Hey hey! The big M! How's it hanging McFly?"

"Hey Needles" Marty responded irritated. He really disliked Needles.

"Nice set of wheels" Needles commented, looking at the Toyota. "How about… next green light?"

Marty sighed. Whenever was that guy going to learn he wasn't playing along with his crazy games? He didn't want to race him. All he wanted was going home and relax. "No _thanks_" he snapped angrily.

Needles, however, was not intimidated. "What's the matter… _**chicken**_?" Marty froze at that word. His body tightened, his temper rose… "Nobody, calls me chicken Needles, nobody!" he called out dead angry. "Nobody, Needles!"

"Then prove it" the teen bully smirked, tauntingly.

Marty went right for it. "Surely I will" he said. "I can race this thing better than you can drive yours… and I definitely ain't a chicken."

"Don't, Marty, don't!" Jennifer called, but Marty turned towards her. "Grab an hold on something, Jen" he said. "This is going to be one hell of a ride." He revved his engine, and Needles did the same. Then, the green light came, and the two of them sped off.

As Marty turned around and looked at Needles, he saw that he was actually going faster than him, which gave him pleasure, as well as courage to go through. "Show him what you can do, baby" he thought, pushing the truck's engine up. The speedometer read seventy…eighty…ninety…

Then, a Rolls Royce sped onto the scene. Needles saw it and could avoid, it being on the left side of the road. Marty, however, was at ninety-four racing straight towards it.

"NOOOO!"

CRASH!

And then, the race was over.

_Nice Chapter? I hope the next one will be longer. _


	3. A Not So Promising Future Anymore

**Disclaimer: I don't own the most fantastic movies ever made. If I did, well, I wouldn't just post these stories as 'fanfiction'. I also don't own the way the date and time on top of the story is written.  
**

**Author's Note: **Here we (finally) go, the new chapter for HOH! Expect the fourth chapter to come a little sooner than this one. BTW, I made this one the 'Flaming Trails way' when it comes to the dates, simply because I wanted to not have to make a chapter for each new part of the history of AlmanacMarty, but still add the dates. Flaming Trails, if you're reading this and you're mad, I apology; if that isn't satisfying enough for you, just send me a PM and complain about what I've done.

Anyway, please read and review! Enjoy!

**3: Chapter Two**

Monday, October 28th, 1985

Hill Valley, California

6: 00 P. M.

Marty stirred slowly, as the dark before his eyes began to fade away and he could see a figure – a female, obviously – walk around the room. "M-Mom?" he started to ask, curiously. "Mom? Is that… is that you?" He felt one hell of a pain in his right arm, and hoped it would go away soon. He didn't enjoy this feeling at all.

"Just relax Marty – you've been asleep for, well, about thirty hours now… or maybe a few minutes less… but just relax" the woman who was obviously Marty's mother said gently. "You had a terrible accident and you need to relax."

"A-accident?" Marty asked, confused. "An… an accident?" He didn't remember any of that happening.

"Well, you're safe and sound now," his mother cut in, "back in good old Hill Valley Hospital."

Within a split second, Marty jerked his eyes open and sat up in his bed… or at least, tried to sit up in his bed, 'cause it hurt very much. "Hill Valley Hospital? Aah!" He stared up to his mother. "Mom!" he breathed, unable to accept the facts. "Mom… this can't be a hospital! I can't be in a hospital! Why would I be there!"

"You had an accident" his mother told him. "If I heard correct from Jennifer – who woke up this morning at nine by the way – you raced Needles in Hilldale, and you drove right into a Rolls Royce car, causing you to be dramatically injured. The injuries were pretty critical, honey… I'm glad you survived."

"Survived" Marty muttered, unable to get a hold on the things. He had apparently raced Needles – now he thought of it, he faintly recalled that happening – and run right into a Rolls Royce. He had been injured… "How critical?" he asked. "I mean… can I have any detail, Mom?"

"Sure you can" Lorraine nodded. "Marty, I don't know how to tell you this… but it's possible that you will never get to play the guitar again. Your hand is damaged… badly damaged… and I don't know how we'll be able to repair it with the current technology. I'm sorry, my boy."

"No" Marty whispered. "No. No. NO!" He slammed on the table with his left hand. "This can't be happening! This doesn't make sense! I'm supposed to be a rich rock star!" His voice trembled. "Not someone without a future…"

Lorraine sighed. "I'm sorry. Your father feels bad for you, too. Your siblings… but you simply can't realize your dream anymore. And since you can't change the past, you'll have to focus on the present, son."

Marty stared at his hand, the words past, present and future echoing through his head, and from there towards Doc's time machine. He knew it existed. He'd time travelled in it. Doc had to have known about the incident, and hadn't done a thing to prevent it. Suddenly, he felt a feeling of hatred coming up against his friend, but he tried to push it back. Doc had to have not known… he would've stopped it…

Trying to get those conflicting thoughts away, he looked up to his mother. "Where's Doc?" he asked. "I want to see him. I want to speak to him." _And I want to see if he really didn't know, and, more important, if he can prevent this,_ the teenager mentally added.

"Doc?" Lorraine asked. "Doctor Brown, you mean?" Marty nodded. "Well, he told me he would come at around six-o-five, being busy with something…" She looked at the hallway, as both of them heard footsteps come closer. "Well, look at this. Welcome, Doctor Brown!"

Doc entered the room with a serious look on his face, but still managed a faint smile. "Thanks, Mrs. McFly" he politely greeted. "Oh, hi Marty. I see you're up – you weren't the last time I visited, which was at ten A.M. this morning."

"Yeah, I managed to wake up pretty well" Marty said, somewhat grumpily. He had to get Doc alone here, or else he couldn't discuss time travel business with his friend… or at least, the guy he'd thought of being his friend before today. "Um, Mom, do you mind excusing us for a while? Doc and I… have to talk a bit."

Lorraine McFly frowned a bit, but smiled at him. "Of course, honey" she said. "Why not. I'll get something to eat for Doctor Brown, you and me down at the cafeteria, and I'll bring it up for you in about… fifteen minutes." She paused a moment before adding: "Your father and siblings are currently at home – we volunteered to go wake with your bed every five hours, and it's my turn from 3 to 8 PM. Of course, now you're woken up, George doesn't have to come at seven-forty-five. I'll call him, so he won't have to wait so long." She smiled gently at him. "Anyway, never mind. I'll be going." She left the room, Doc absently staring after her.

Marty stared at his old friend. "Now, Doc," he said, moving up his right arm, wincing from pain. "How do you explain this?" He pointed to the bandage around his wrist.

Doc frowned. "Well, you crashed into a Rolls Royce automobile at around 94 miles per hour, and you got thrown to the side, where your hand got smashed in between both of the cars. Naturally, it didn't survive intact."

"You know what I mean, Doc" Marty said, sharply looking at him. "How do you explain that you didn't warn me about this happening? Or didn't you know?"

"I did know" Doc admitted. "I looked the correct information up in 2015. After I found out the fact that it had happened, I planned to have you get the right idea… you can't let people call you a name. I was afraid to directly prevent this, since it might cause only more trouble. What if today, if you hadn't raced Needles, you'd be challenged into a similar dare and get killed? You were lucky to survive, Marty." He sighed. "And besides, I destroyed the time machine parts yesterday morning. I couldn't help you, even if I wanted."

"Destroyed it?" Marty asked, shocked. "I can't believe it. And no, I don't need a 'you were lucky' right now! I can't believe you did this! You betrayed me! You didn't tell me what happened! I'm your friend Doc! You could've trusted me with that info!" He stared at the older man with disappointment, confusion and anger in his voice.

"It wasn't the info, it's your problem!" Doc shouted. "Your problem with being called 'chicken'!"

"I do not have a problem with that!" Marty exclaimed. "It is naturally that I don't accept people to insult me like that! You told me yourself, even though I knew it already – I should always stand up for myself! I can't, I won't let those people call me a chicken! Me, the son of George McFly, one of the most successful authors of Hill County!"

"You do have a problem!" Doc shouted back. "You should start acting mature!"

"I am acting mature! And I don't have a problem!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"You do!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

Marty turned red in his face. "Doc, get out! I don't want to see you anymore! I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Oh, now your problem is my fault?"

"I do _**not **_have a problem, and now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!"

Lorraine McFly chose that moment to enter, with a plate filled with snacks. "Um… I guess there's been an argument?" she asked.

"Yeah" Marty said, a little calmer, giving Doc an angry glance. "A really serious one."

Tuesday, November 5th

9: 25 P. M.

_I'm finally free. _

Martin Seamus McFly looked ahead of himself as the doors of the Hill Valley Hospital closed behind him. In the past eight days, he'd been recovering the best he could. In fact, he'd thought he was ready to go last Saturday, but the doctors had stopped him. Finally, now, he could enjoy his life as a normal man again. Somewhat satisfied, he walked over to the truck, and attempted to open the door…

…only to feel a large amount of pain shoot through his right hand as he did so. The teenager frowned, and looked at his hand. "Correction: I can enjoy everything, except that" he muttered. His wrist was still hurting badly, and he couldn't play the guitar with it. The doctors had said they couldn't fix it, and had released him from the hospital with that.

His thoughts then went to the almanac, still lying under his bed, where he'd put it on the twenty-sixth when he got home from Doc's trip through time with him. He would have to use it now. He couldn't get a career in music anymore, not with his hand being in this condition. He had to use the almanac to get rich.

Marty growled, as he thought of Doc. He'd thought Doc was his friend. He'd thought Doc would be all right with him using the almanac, and he'd thought that Doc would tell him if something was to happen to him. Well, no on both things. He'd have to take care of himself now… he knew he couldn't count on Doc anymore.

Sighing, Marty drove home, his face on the verge of getting tears. Doc had abandoned him – and he couldn't imagine ever forgiving his friend for that.


	4. A Boring Friendless Year: 1986

**Disclaimer: I don't really own the movies. Not really. **

**Author's Note: **Sorry for another short chapter, but that might be because this is a hard piece of the story to struggle through. By chapter five, things'll get happier and hopefully, more easier to write. I hope you'll enjoy to read it anyway. Oh, and don't forget to review.

**4: Chapter Three**

Sunday, March 23rd, 1986

Doc's home, Hill Valley, California

11: 02 P. M.

_He's not showing up. _

Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, Hill Valley's current resident 'nutcase', stared out of the window with a sigh. Today was his sixty-sixth birthday – give or take a few days by the time travels he'd made in that October weekend – but, as usual, no one was showing up to celebrate it with him. Why should they? As far as they were concerned, he was a nutcase. Well, most of them tolerated him, but they were still a bit afraid of going into his house. Not that he cared – most of the townsfolk weren't his kind of people anyway.

Therefore, he'd become used to no one visiting him at his birthday, and after years, he'd forgotten to celebrate it anyway. Well, he would've, if not for the person that had frequently visited him, the guy that had made his life cheer up and his birthday parties happy since October of 1975: his friend, Martin Seamus McFly.

And that was the guy who was missing right now.

Doc looked out of the window, and sighed another time. He couldn't believe it. He knew Marty had a large grudge on him, ever since the incident with the Rolls Royce, but not even a birthday visit… come to think of it, Marty hadn't visited him anymore ever since October 1985. He was starting to miss Marty.

The inventor sighed, realizing that he had treated Marty rather badly. He'd been a little insulting, and very insisting to him. He'd been angry at his friend for not listening, while, in fact, he was the one who should get the blame. He shouldn't have gotten Marty into that accident. He should've warned his friend first.

Still, there was that part of him that remained… angry. Not quite furious, but still angry. Why hadn't Marty just listened to him? Why hadn't he just listened to him all the time, and excepted that he had a problem? Marty McFly could be so stubborn…

…then again, so had he, in 1955. If he hadn't finally given up and read that letter, he would've been shot dead by Libyan terrorists five months ago, and would've never gotten a chance to travel through time. Marty would've returned to a world without his best friend… Great Scott, that might've driven the poor kid mad. He knew how much Marty cared about him, as displayed in that letter and in everything else he'd done for Emmett.

The inventor sighed, and stared over at the small cake he'd bought himself… and Marty, if the kid would ever show up. Over the day, he'd already eaten half of it, and now, he reached out to grab the other part. Carefully splitting it in two and lying it on a plate and Einstein's bowl, he smiled. "Einstein" he told his dog. "Come on." He set down the bowl, and smiled faintly as his dog friend started eating happily of it.

_At least Einie still likes me, _he thought. _Then again, he's only a dog – as long as I feed him well and treat him good, he has no reason to dislike me. _He stared at the dog, happily eating the cake. _Note to self: besides canned dog food, Einstein also likes cake. _

The inventor stared ahead, and into the dark sky, as he started eating his slice of cake. It all felt so empty now. The amplifier was collecting dust in the background, even though he'd cleaned the whole thing up early November. Anything Marty used to play with in the house was doing the same thing – even Einstein wasn't as happy as before. The scientist sighed. _I just want my friend back. _

Monday, June 9th, 1986

Marty's house, Hill Valley, California

01: 23 P. M.

"'Aliens and Extra-Terrestrials For Beginners'?"

Marty McFly, just turning 18, raised his hand questioningly at his father, George, who'd handed him those presents. "Um… thanks, Dad." He managed a smile. "I guess."

"Come on, son, they ain't that bad" the forty-eight-year-old Sci-Fi author smiled. "I loved them when I was a kid. They came out in Hill Valley in 1957… I immediately rented them, and later bought them. They're awesome." He smiled happily. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them. All three parts are there – beginners, advanced, and experts."

"You're not pressing a career on me, are you Dad?" Marty laughed. Then, his voice drastically saddening, he added: "Since now any chances of a music career are gone…" He stared at his hand. "Why did this have to happen to me?"

"I don't know, son" George said, shaking his head. "I don't know. Maybe you should just get that being called 'chicken' idea out of your head, in order to prevent this from happening again."

"Well…" Marty started, but then he felt his eyes falling open, wide. A few miles away from him was a nervous-looking Doctor Emmett Brown, just talking with Marty's sister, Linda. "Doc!" he whistled, looking at the man he'd once considered his best friend. He wondered what the scientist was doing here, and, more important, if he should approach the guy or not. Today was Marty's birthday party, after all… maybe Doc was just dropping by to say 'hello' and 'congratulations'. Finally, the young ex-musician decided to go over to the older man, to see what Doc would be going to say to him.

Doc frowned as he saw Marty approaching. "Oh, hi Marty" he said. "Sorry for not going over and congratulate yet, I hadn't seen you anywhere. Therefore, I decided to have a short talk with your sister." He smiled faintly. "Also, sorry for not buying you a present. I forgot it, and the stores were closed."

"Yeah, right, okay" Marty said, staring at the inventor. Doc looked almost exactly the same as he remembered from last year, except for a few more natural wrinkles. Well, actually, there were almost none of them. Obviously, the rejuvenation job he got was really getting into effect.

"So, how have you been doing?" Doc asked, curiously. "I heard you're on the verge of graduating… was it hard?" He wondered how his friend had been. Marty had always been working well on school – at least, with the inventor's help. However, now they'd stopped their friendship, he wondered what had become of Marty.

"Well, I did have quite hard work during spring" Marty said. "Tying it all up, you know. But, finally, I managed." He smiled. "The fact that I was really determined to get a good job, since that accident and all, helped as well."

Doc nodded. "You're right," he said, softly, "you're right. Seeing as what… happened to you, has put your in an unenviable situation."

_Yeah, but whose fault was it? _Marty thought, as he stared at his friend, firmly. He still couldn't believe what Emmett Lathrop Brown had done. He was all for using the time machine to travel through time, but why invent the thing if you couldn't prevent with it? The teen shook his head. "Yeah" he muttered. "See you" he muttered. "I-I have to go see Mom. Speak to you, later."

"Sorry again – I got a busy day, today" Doc spoke. "I'll have to go, now. I guess I'll see you again sometime in the future." He left.

"But never in the past" Marty whispered to himself, as he saw his friend walking off. He stared at his hand, and at the scars, and figured if they ever were going to go away. Probably, no. His life sure was unhappy.


	5. Meeting A Girl Can Cheer You Up Again

**Author's Note: **New chapter, and even of reasonable length. Doc meets his girl (yeah, Susan is the same as from I Didn't Invent Any Time Machine, except for the fact that she grew up in the normal world here). Please read and review, and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movies, or else this wouldn't be 'fan' fiction.

**5: Chapter Four**

Wednesday, December 31st, 1986

Hill Valley, California

11: 42 P. M.

_New Year's Party's are just _great_, aren't they?_

Sixty-six-year-old doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, once called 'Doc' by his former friend Martin Seamus McFly, sighed as he looked around in the room. Almost the entire town of Hill Valley – Doc estimated around 95 percent – had gathered here to celebrate the fact it soon would be 1987, and there was an astonishing amount of people. Still, no one had talked to him, except for George and Lorraine McFly, who had been the ones to invite him here in the first place.

Doc sighed, as he thought of the McFly's son, Marty. Ever since their short talk at Marty's birthday, which was approximately six months and twenty-two days ago now, they hadn't met again. Almost no one would believe the inventor when he'd tell that Marty, however the teenager was now so bitter towards him, had once been his closest (and only) friend. Ever since that October date in 1975, they'd shared interests together, played music together (guitar and saxophone), and Marty had helped him out with experiments. Sometimes, though, they'd just talked, and Doc had enjoyed their friendship. Marty was about the only friend he'd ever had, which meant, according to the logical math 1-1=0, that he currently didn't have any friends. At all.

The scientist sighed, as he took a drink from the bar, then realized that someone had come to sit next to him. He didn't care to take a look, and instead just stared at the clock, hoping the person, male or female, would go bother someone else, soon – he wasn't in the mood for this right now. It was just 16 minutes and 43 seconds to go until midnight, now. He sighed, as he realized that he'd usually would have been home, just listening to the clocks ticking away, together with Marty, his friend…

Five minutes passed slowly, one after each other. As Doc stared to the ground next to him, he could estimate that of the original distance between the bar stools, it was shortened by at least a half, maybe even two/thirds. The inventor got a little confused, then angry. If the person hadn't ordered anything, he/she was here for him. Couldn't they just accept that he wanted to be left alone? He rose up his head, facing the person. _All right, whoever you are, I… _

The words that would've voiced those thoughts died in his throat as he saw who the person was. It wasn't a man – it was a woman. A pretty one, too. Doc's mouth fell open in surprise as he looked at the person, therefore not registering that the woman opposite him was reacting the exact same way at him. The inventor looked at the beautiful face. Nice, soft-looking blonde hair, with almost enchanting deep brown eyes, and a nice facial pattern. "Great Scott" he whispered, softly.

The woman smiled. "Hi" she said. "I'm Susan Mary Clayton. Who are you?"

"Emmett Lathrop Brown" Doc whispered, surprised by the easy way she hung around him – he was Hill Valley's local crackpot scientist, after all. "Have you been staring at me for the past five minutes?"

The woman – Susan, it was, Doc reminded himself, such a lovely name – blushed. "I suppose I have" she said. "You're a nice person." She then frowned. "Wait a second – that name. I've hard it before." She thought a moment, as Doc winced. "Aren't you the local scientist? The one many people think of as, well, you know, not entirely having his brains on the right place?"

"That's the one" Doc admitted, figuring he might as well get this over with. "But, I promise you, I'm nowhere as nutty as they say." Inside, he wondered why he was doing this, after all. Susan wouldn't listen to him, and leave. _Well, it's been nice to interact with _someone_, even if it was for just a few seconds… _

To his surprise, Susan smiled – which was a rather beautiful sight, actually. "Oh, I know. I've had those people bug me about my fascination with digging in the earth, so I know perfectly well what 'they' are like, and I fully sympathise."

"Thanks" Doc said, astonished. "Why are you into digging into the earth, miss Clayton?" He paused. "And besides, does Clayton mean that you're related to the person who fell into Clayton Ravine?" He blushed a little. "Sorry if I ask too many questions at once…"

"It's okay, honestly" Susan said. "Call me Susan, by the way – or Suzy, which is my nickname. Suzy Clayton – yes, great-great-granddaughter of Maria Clayton, Clara Clayton's younger sister. And you're right to wonder about my digging obsession. I guess I just have a fascination for exploring the inside of the planet. Ever since I read Jules Verne's book, 'Journey To The Centre Of The Earth…'

"You've read Jules Verne?" Doc asked, with amazement.

"I adore Jules Verne" Susan said, dreamily.

"So do I!" Doc exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Twenty Thousand Miles Under The Sea, my absolute favourite. The first time when I read that when I was a little boy I wanted to meet Captain Nemo!"

Susan laughed. "That's kind of cute, Emmett. Really. To be honest, I've wanted to meet some characters from Journey To The Centre Of The Earth as well. However, they don't really exist. That's too bad, you know? Well, if they would exist, we probably wouldn't have the book."

"Yeah" Doc nodded. "That's the whole thinking multi-world thing. I actually studied that, once. Fascinating to think that, what's fictional for us, may be real in other worlds. Maybe we are, in fact, not real, either. Maybe we're just fictional characters in a movie or a television show…"

Susan laughed again. "That would be weird!" she exclaimed. Then, she looked at the clock. "Well, it's almost time – just nine minutes to go. How about we stay sit here, order a drink, and wait for 12:00 AM to arrive?"

"As long as it's not alcoholic" Doc said, grinning. "I can't take that. I've got a natural sickness in me that makes me get sick immediately after I drink it. Actually, it takes a rather short time for me to heal, but I immediately fall unconscious, and don't naturally wake up until six hours later."

"Interesting" Susan said.

"Rather annoying, as a matter of fact" Doc said. "Well, I don't drink alcohol anyway… whenever I drink it, before I pass out, it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth… but still, it is rather annoying if it's the only drink that is around."

"Let's not think about alcohol now" Susan said. "Let's think about the party." She smiled at him, a wonderful smile, and ordered two glasses of apple juice. Doc just stared at her. Tonight was a night he'd never forget.

Thursday, January 1st, 1987

2: 57 A. M.

Doc smiled broadly, as he stared after Susan's car pulling out the driveway, and driving off. He simply couldn't believe, how it could be that Susan actually seemed to really love him. It simply wasn't a case of friendliness, or feeling sorry. It was love, just like Marty hadn't just felt sorry for Doc, but had actually liked him to be around as a friend.

The inventor sighed, as he walked up to the DeLorean, which was, having gotten rid of all the time travel things, just a normal car. He got in, and immediately noticed Einstein had fallen asleep. The dog now woke up, and pointed his front paw at the clock, which said the time was 2:58, a bit accusingly.

"Sorry, Einie" he said, smiling. "I know – I told you I'd be back at 12:30. Even George and Lorraine have already left. But there was this beautiful woman there, and, well, I was talking to her, and the time flew by." He grinned. "You should see her some time. She's really nice. Her name is Susan."

The dog just barked, as the inventor drove the DeLorean home, thinking of the woman he'd just met. And like he'd thought when they had first met, this sure was going to be a night to never forget. A night which spanned two years, but also brought together two people. He was happy to have a friend again, and with his agreement to meet Susan for a date, his first in ages, on Friday the second at 8:00 PM.

Happily humming a tune, he reached JFK Drive. But unlike when he left, a smiling was now lighting up his face. Susan sure was a great woman, even though she was nearly forty years younger. Their date Friday was going to be great. He finally had happiness in his life again, now.


	6. Marrying Susan

**Author's Note: **This is possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written. No... 'A Red Letter Year' was shorter. Anyway, this is my new chapter. It's a short one, really short, but I hope you'll all still enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. **

**6: Chapter Five**

Monday, March 23rd, 1987

Hill Valley, California

2: 33 P. M.

Doctor Emmett Brown was smiling happily, as he realized today was his birthday. Today was March twenty-third, 1987, the day he would turn sixty-seven. And unlike what he'd thought, this year, he had someone to spend it with. The woman of his dreams – Susan Mary Clayton.

Doc smiled happily, as he thought of Susan. She certainly was the most wonderful woman he'd ever met. He now already felt better than he'd ever done when dating Jill Wooster. Smiling, he turned up to his house with the van. Susan should be here soon.

He then frowned, reaching under the mat. The key just wasn't there! Why, with Marty not coming around anymore, he'd been sure that the teenager hadn't taken it. Confused, he tried the door handle – and was surprised when it gave in. Curiously, he opened it wider. Were there robbers in his house?

As the inventor opened the door, he got a big shock. Instead of seeing just Einstein and a messy lab, the lab had been completely cleaned up. There were flags everywhere, and a huge cake was on the table, saying 'Emmett Lathrop Brown, 67 yet you look 37'. The scientist smiled at how much that reminded him of his rejuvenation. And finally, in the centre, Susan Clayton was grinning madly. "What do you think?"

"I-I" Doc said, stunned.

"It took me some time, but finally, I managed to persuade Marty to tell me the house key was under the mat" Susan – Suzy – said, as she held up the key. "He told me to say you he said 'hi'."

"Tell him 'hi' back" Doc said, still astonished. "Great Scott… I can't believe you did this!"

"You're one of the greatest, Emmett" Susan said. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever dated. I'd do this again in a second."

"Thanks" Doc said, blushing. He kissed Susan. And at that moment, he realized something, that he'd unconsciously known before.

_Susan Clayton, before the year is out, I'm going to marry you. _

Friday, September 4th, 1987

Sacramento, California

3: 30 P. M.

"I hereby declare you, Emmett Lathrop Brown, and you, Susan Mary Clayton Brown, man and wife." The man smiled. "Congratulations. You may now kiss the bride."

Doc smiled, as he looked at his now-wife, and kissed her. What he'd thought in the beginning of the year had actually come true. He was married to Susan. How was it possible? He didn't know. But all he knew was that he was enjoying it to the fullest.

"Can you imagine it?" he asked Susan. "We're married now. Really married. Great Scott, I can't believe it…"

Susan grinned. "Well, I've never wanted anything but marrying you from the start" she admitted, blushing. "I had actually thought we should marry in June, because I didn't want to delay it so much, but, well…" She smiled. "You brought up a good point. September fourth falls on the same day of week as it did in 1885, when it became my great-great-great-great-aunt Clara's day to die. Seeing as how much of a connection she has to your home town – well, it was really fitting."

"Honour to Clara Clayton" Emmett whispered, kissing her again. "And even more honour to her sister, Maria Clayton, for being the great-great-grandmother of such a wonderful woman." Susan blushed, as Emmett kissed her. "You're one in a googolplex, Susan. I'm lucky to have you."

As the groom and bride then walked down the lane that led to the exit of the church, Doc could see Marty sitting in a corner, just sitting there looking, and he became sad again as the teen's eyes met his for a moment. It had been almost two years, now…

…_don't cry, _he told himself, and forced himself to look at Susan, which made him smile again. _Ah yeah, don't cry today. Today, everything is all right with the world. _He kissed Susan happily. Today sure was the happiest day in his life.


	7. Both Are Gaining: One A Child, One Money

**Author's Note: **Next chapter. Hope you enjoy, et cetera, et cetera, please review...

**Disclaimer: Still don't own BTTF... **

**7: Chapter Seven**

Sunday, September 25th, 1988

Hill Valley, California

1: 23 A. M.

"Great Scott!"

Emmett Lathrop Brown had sometimes been a nervous wreck before, but today, it was worse. Worse than ever before. He was sixty-eight years old, an age most people were retired and sat back to relax and entertain the grandkids, but in his situation, his wife, who hadn't even turned thirty yet, was giving birth to their first child.

"Great Scott" he repeated to himself. This was definitely a weird day. Well, yesterday had been. He'd woken up to find Susan in pain because she thought she was going into labour. For what seemed to be the millionth time, he'd dragged her off in panic, and found out at the hospital that nothing was wrong. He'd never believe it could happen, after wanting a kid for so long, but right now, he was getting sick of the baby.

Well, he had been during the day. He'd felt stress overcome him just after their lunch, and couldn't just keep himself calm. Finally, he went to study the time circuits' working processes, or in fact, the blueprints, as he'd blown up the actual things so much that the parts weren't even recognisable as said circuits, let alone be able to put back together. Susan now knew about the time machine – he'd told her in December – and she had been all right with him studying things for a while. Up until 4 PM, which was when he started breaking parts because of his nervousness. Susan had been forced to show him everything was all right, and in showing that, she even attempted to cook dinner. Which backfired completely, as before she knew it, the baby was seriously coming.

This time, there wasn't too much of a doubt. Emmett had quickly managed to call a delivery service for chips, and from then on, he'd stayed with Susan. The doctor had arrived at 6:30, and had declared everything to be all right. He told Doc everything was going to be all right, and left, since Doc hadn't got the expenses at hand to pay him – the last month had been really bad for the inventor in business – so Doc had been forced to take care of the child on his own.

But it had worked, in the end. The inventor smiled proudly, as he looked down at what he just had managed to get out of his wife's body. "A boy" he whispered, looking at the young baby, which slowly started breathing. "A real boy. Susan, we have a boy!" He held up the baby, and kissed his wife passionately. "Jules Eratosthenes Brown was born on…" he checked his watch. "… 1:23am and twenty-eight seconds, on Sunday, September 25th, 1988 A.D." He smiled happily. "Great Scott. A son." He stared at little Jules. "Look at me! I'm sixty-eight… since Friday, sixty-eight-and-a-half… and I'm a father of a little baby!"

"It certainly is amazing" Susan said, exhausted. "Now, why don't you lie little Jules down – and he can sleep a bit. Maybe I can try to catch some sleep, too, as I've been up for a long time. The fact is, though, that I don't really feel like I ever could sleep anymore. It's amazing that we have a son. I almost thought it wouldn't have been possible, with you being forty years older than I am…"

"Well, I've always believed that, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything" Doc said, with a grin. "I really believed that, even though I had my doubts when I hadn't had a breakthrough with the time machine in ages, but in the main lines, that line remained consistent."

"It's amazing how you actually met Marty in 1955" Susan said. "And even at seventeen, while your actual meeting wasn't until 1975, when Marty was only seven. It must hurt to you, that your friend for so long is no longer your friend. Especially with the split-up happening, very shortly after Marty returned from the past." She sighed. "It's actually a bit sad, how you destroyed the time machine. Maybe you could try rebuilding it."

"No, it's just too dangerous" Doc said. "What if I accidentally altered history on a trip to the past? Besides, if I do that, Marty will come over and beg me again to change things. No, it's better that the past is left the way it currently is."

"Maybe you're right" Susan nodded. She sighed, and turned her attention back to Jules. He sure was a nice little boy. Susan Clayton Brown smiled, as she hoped that Jules would grow up happy, and not have to deal with his father's strained relationship with a certain Martin Seamus 'Marty' McFly.

Friday, June 9th, 1989

San Francisco, California

4: 23 P. M.

Martin McFly sighed nervously, as he sat down next to Jennifer, and started to watch the football game below. He'd gambled about a thousand dollars on the outcome – and it was a 1100 to 1 shot, so if he won, he'd get 1,1 million dollars. But he was confident to win, since he knew the outcome. Still, maybe the almanac was wrong.

The twenty-one-year-old just stared, as the football players played. Before he knew it, the proper amount of minutes was passed – and the players had stopped the game. Marty was very satisfied, as he saw the outcome was exactly what the almanac had predicted it to be.

As he walked down, everyone screamed at him excitedly, as they had heard what had happened. "You won!" the manager called out, and handed him a cheque. "1.100.000 dollars! You're a millionaire, now!"

Marty grinned happily. It was his twenty-first birthday today, and this was the best birthday present he could wish. Well, maybe except for Doc being friends with him again. He saddened for a second, then became happy again. Today was a day of happiness after all.

"How did you do that?" a reporter asked, having come there really fast. "How did you just predict the outcome – and win, right on the tick? This was a 1100 to 1 shot! How did you know!"

"I was really lucky, I suppose" Marty said, smiling. "I dreamed about the outcome this morning. So, therefore I knew what the outcome would be. I am really lucky."

"Where are you going now?" another reporter asked.

"We're going on a cruise for my twenty-first birthday" Marty said, pointing at Jennifer and himself. "We were going to do that anyway, only now, we don't have to be paying as much – and we won't have to worry what it does to our financial situation."

"Good luck" the first reporter said. "Talk to you later!"

"Oh yeah, definitely" Marty said, grinning. "There'll be more for me to collect." He then left with his girlfriend, leaving the reporters dumb-founded."

Saturday, June 10th, 1989

Hill Valley, California

7:12 A. M.

"Great Scott!"

Susan hurried towards her husband. "What's wrong, Emmett?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You're not far off" Doc said, pointing at the paper. "This is very unnatural, after all. According to this article, Marty just won a million dollars yesterday at a football game in San Francisco. Can you imagine that, Suzy? A million dollars!"

"No" Susan said. "Sounds like he was really lucky."

"Maybe it wasn't just luck" Doc said. "Maybe he knew." He stared at the newspaper. "I gotta study this, further. I'm not sure what exactly happened to cause this, but if Marty somehow cheated by using my time machine… I wasn't with him all the time in 2015 after all. Maybe he somehow collected information and stored it up until now, now that he's old enough to gamble. Isn't it weird how, at his first bet, which is right at the day he is first allowed to gamble, he wins over a million dollars?"

"Yeah" Susan admitted. "Well, maybe you're right after all – but I think you shouldn't just jump into conclusions like that."

"You're right" Doc said, sighing, and putting the paper down. "Still, I have the feeling that somewhere, something here is seriously wrong."


	8. An Unbelievable Offer

**Author's Note:** Longer one this time. Hope you like. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the movies. **

**8: Chapter 8**

Thursday, October 26th, 1989

Sacramento, California

04: 50 P. M.

Marty McFly was grinning broadly, as he walked out of the church. Today was one of the happiest days of his life – it was his wedding day. Today, he and Jennifer Jane Parker, his fiancée, had sealed their promise to be with each other for the rest of their lives. He smiled at his wife. Today was getting greater with the second.

He then thought back at how he'd never dreamed of being so rich, when he was a child – up until the day he realized his passion with music. In the end, though, it hadn't been music, that made him gain all that money. It had been Doc's time machine, and the almanac from the year 2015. The teenager sighed, as he realized that he really hadn't seen Doc anymore for quite some time.

_Why can't Doc just try to understand me? _Marty wondered. _I want to be happy as well, Doc! You might have a family now, but I want one too – and I want to have money to afford that! Okay, I might've been a little angry on you, for not preventing that accident – and that was my good right, since you were able to do that – and maybe I should've been a little calmer. But is that really a reason for not hanging around with me for nearly four years? _

Maybe it wasn't really Doc's fault after all, Marty realized. He had behaved quite irresponsibly. Maybe Doc even didn't dare to approach his former friend, afraid of being rejected, just like Marty was. The now twenty-one-year-old sighed, as he stared down at the ground. Maybe he should really contact Doc, sometime soon. He knew Jennifer would like him to do that. And, of course, he wouldn't want to disappoint Jen. They had been together for a long time, now, and usually, he trusted Jennifer to know what was good for him. Then why shouldn't he trust her, now?

Marty then looked around, and saw there were many reporters around. That annoyed him a bit. However he'd gotten used to it over the past four months, they weren't very nice, especially not on such a special day as today. In fact, he was looking forward to just being alone with his Jennifer. Their honeymoon was going to be wonderful… a bright sunny date in Hawaii, two weeks completely alone, just him and Jennifer… but right now, that wasn't about to happen just yet.

"Mr. McFly!" a reporter called out, rushing over to Marty. "Mr. McFly, Mr. McFly!" He held out his mike. "How do you feel, Mr. McFly? How do you feel today?"

"Well," Marty said, looking around, grinning, "let's just say that sometimes first time can be the charm as well as third time. It's definitely that way for me today. I don't think that I could ever find a better wife than Jennifer here." The girl in question immediately blushed, and the reporter grinned. "Thanks for the info, Mr. McFly."

"You're welcome" Marty said, still smiling. Then, another reporter came up to him. "Mr. McFly, you said at your last win that you felt lucky, didn't you?" Marty nodded. "Well, you've said that all the time. It just feels like…" the reporter blushed. "This might sound really weird, but I just can't shake the feeling off myself that you're actually cheating!" She chuckled a bit.

"Well, how could that be possible?" Marty said, nervously. He managed to regain his calmness, though. "I mean, you can't know what the outcome will be, so it's just guessing." He grinned knowingly. "After all, no man knows what the future will bring."

Friday, October 27th, 1989

Hill Valley, California

9: 50 A. M.

"He did that on purpose!"

Doc slammed his hand on the table, as he focused on the television screen, and the words his just married friend had said spooked through his mind. "No man knows what the future will bring." Yeah right, like he believed that now. He growled at the screen.

"Emmett?" Susan asked, holding their thirteen-month-old son, Jules. "I'd like to know what is happening. Jules is getting all scared because of you shouting."

"Susan, I'm sorry" Doc said. "It's just that – I'm sure Marty did that on purpose. He'd know how I would react, and that's why he did it. Now I'm certain he's cheating somehow! He must have gotten information from the future. No one is that lucky, including Marty. He got something from 2015, but if I just knew what…"

"Well, we can never know that" Susan said. "Even if we could, we couldn't stop it."

"Of course we can" Doc said, firmly. "I'm going to rebuild my time machine! It might take me quite some time – it will take me some time, I suppose – but it'll work. I'll manage, I'm sure of that. And once I finish the time machine, I'll go back to 1985 and take away whatever caused Marty to be so rich!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit too harsh, Emmett?" Susan asked. "After all, Marty is your friend – and ever since that Rolls Royce incident, he's had no other way to provide himself money for a living. I realize that you don't want Marty messing up the space-time continuum, but I think you should talk with him, first."

"Maybe" Doc growled. "But I still think I should rebuild the time machine. Knowing that I can stop him would probably make Marty a lot more timid in using whatever he has to bet more." He sighed. "I wonder how this became of him. I knew he wanted to be a rich rock star, but this… it really isn't like Marty. Not the Marty I know, anyway."

"Just relax, Emmett" Susan said, gently. The inventor sat down, as Susan patted his back. "Everything will be fine." She patted her own belly, which had been carrying a new baby since June, which would most likely be born somewhere in March. "Everything will be fine. Just remember that, Emmett. For now, and for later, for you, for me, for Jules and for the baby. Everything will turn out all right."

Saturday, January 20th, 1990

Hill Valley, California

2: 25 P. M.

Emmett Brown sighed, as he stared at his bills. It was just the twentieth day of January, and already, he was unsure of how he would be able to afford food for Susan, Jules and himself the rest of the month. This was one of the worst times it had ever been.

Sure, they'd had problems before with money. In fact, ever since he had married Susan, they'd been in a bad financial situation. But he'd still managed to provide some money from his 24-Hour-Repair Services. But the last few months, he wasn't getting too much clients anymore. And with Susan it was manageable, but with little Jules around and a new baby on the way… he wasn't sure how long he could last, anymore.

The inventor sighed again, and wiped some sweat off his face. What if the rejuvenation hadn't been as good as he thought? What if, in a few years, he'd die anyway? His original self had made it to 2003, but even if he reached that, he had a 15-year-old son and a 13-year-old unknown child that needed a father, badly. He didn't want to die early because not having money for surgery… or even food.

How to solve this, how to solve this, how to solve this…

"Hey Doc?"

The inventor looked up, startled, and stared at the door. In the hallway was leaning a person he'd never thought he'd see in the garage again. The man was short, about five and a half feet, maybe a little less, and wearing a blue business suit. A nice golden wedding ring on his right hand made clear the man was married, and at the very least better off than Doc, who'd just managed to afford a silver one for Susan. But the face was clearly recognizable. Brown hair, and light blue eyes, which could only belong to one person… "Great Scott, _**Marty**_!"

The kid grinned at him. "Hey, Doc" he said. "How you doing?"

"F-fine" the inventor said. "Fine." He looked at the twenty-one-year-old again. Marty had changed a lot since the last few times he'd seen him for real – at the birthday party in 1986, and at his wedding for just one moment in September '87. That was over two years ago, and the then-teenager had changed a lot since. "What brings you over here?"

Marty didn't answer, instead looked around. "Nice place" he said. "But a little poorly looking. Money problems, Doc?"

"Uh, yeah" Doc said. He didn't know what Marty was leaning towards. "A bit, yes. It's kind of hard tying the ends together, especially with a wife and son, and a second child on the way…"

"That's what I figured" Marty said, pointing at the chair. Doc nodded, and the lucky winner sat down. "So, that's why I came here – I've got an offer for you. I know how good you are in Maths and in technical things, so I kind of figured that you might come in handy in my new company. I've started up Marty McFly Enterprises on the first of the month, and I figured that we still needed a secretary." He smiled at the dumb-founded scientist. "So I immediately thought of you. It's a good job – regular work times, from 9 to 5, normal vacations and sevenextra vacation days per year. The job pays 100.000 dollars per year, excluding taxes. Interested?"

Doc's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Hundred-thousand?" he asked. "As in hundred-thousand dollars?"

"Dollars, yens, pounds, whatever you like" Marty said. "In fact, it's 8334 dollars per month."

"That makes 100.008 dollars per year" Doc calculated. "Great Scott"

"See?" Marty chuckled. "You're perfect for the job. Say, you got 'till Wednesday to think things over if you want it or not…"

"No, that's all right, I'll take it" Doc said, still perplexed by the amount of money. "When-when can I start?"

"Monday right away, if you like" Marty said. "You'll be on trying up until January 31st – if you ever need some money until then, I'd be willing to personally lend you 5000 dollars until you'll be able to pay me back." He held out a cheque. "Got it?"

"Got it" Doc said, smiling a little. He signed the cheque, and Marty did, too. "T-thanks, Marty."

"You're welcome" Marty said, cheerfully. He then checked his watch. "Whoa, I didn't know it was this late already! This is heavy!" He turned to Doc. "I gotta go, sorry" he said. "See you Monday." He left in a hurry.

Doc looked after him. "100.000 dollars" he repeated. Today sure was a day out of the ordinary.


	9. Two Years Filled With Expansion For MMFE

**Author's Note: **New chapter.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. **

**9: Chapter Nine**

Thursday, March 1st, 1990

Hill Valley, California

7:52 A. M.

"Another boy!"

Dr. Emmett Brown's voice was filled with joy as he burst into the room, holding his son proudly, and looking at his dog, Einstein. "Look, Einstein!" he called out. "This is my new son! Verne Newton Brown." He put him down lower so his dog could see, and Einstein barked. Verne squeaked happily.

"Verne?" eighteen-month-old Jules Brown asked, from out of his box. "Verne?" Doc nodded. "Verne indeed!" He smiled, happily. "Good for you, Jules." He grinned. "Susan, Jules was able to say Verne's name!"

"Good for him" Susan weakly replied from out of the bedroom. Her stomach still hurt.

"See, that's what I thought, too" Doc nodded. "Another son. You know, I'm starting to want a girl now."

Susan chuckled. "I thought you were glad that you even got a kid, let alone two… and now you're starting to complain about the kid being a boy instead of a girl! Emmett, you are beginning to be spoiled!"

"I'm not!" Doc protested, laughing.

"Oh, you are" Susan smiled. "You know, I feel kind of bad for letting that birthday party of mine break up all of a sudden yesterday. I was turning thirty, so I should've had a big party (or at least according to you), which I would've had, but the fact that at 8:30, right when I was enjoying myself, Verne started to announce himself!" She laughed. "You know, I'm surprised it took those eleven hours to get him out. I was almost getting sick of him."

"Same with me and Jules" Doc admitted. "I was up all night panicking, and Jules kept being confused about all what was going on…"

"Well, he'll be fine" Susan said, smiling. "At least Verne is born now. He can start enjoying life… and I can hope his cries will ever shut up and the world will ever return to normal."

"It did last time" Doc pointed out, laughing.

Susan smirked. "You're right. Things will be fine with the kids." She smiled, as she placed her head on the pillow and went to rest some more.

Monday, July 2nd, 1990

Lone Pine Mall

11: 59 P. M.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Goldie Wilson cheerfully called out. "As mayor of Hill Valley, for the fourth and last time in a row to be exact, I dedicate this mall to be officially part of Marty McFly Enterprises! Tell me when, people!"

"Ten!" the crowd shouted. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero!"

As the clock turned to midnight, Doc saw a huge blanket-like thing be taken off the mall, and he saw a face smiling on top of it – Marty's. It was the MMFE logo, Doc knew, having had to draw it on something thousands of times in the past five months. He managed a faint smile, as he looked at Marty McFly, who was holding the mike now.

"I," Marty started, "or rather, we, the entire Enterprises, are planning to remodel the mall. While half of the mall will remain open, the other half will be expanded – and the roles will be turned around on the end. We are hoping to be all finished by November. By then, Hill Valley's mall will be a bigger one. Something that will make all of California come here! It'll have three floors! A hundred stores! The biggest, advanced things of all town!" He pointed towards the direction of the Square. "We're not going to let those stupid workers at the new Courthouse Mall throw Lone Pine Mall out of business!"

The crowd cheered, and Marty stepped forward, getting more excited with the moment. "We are the future! Lone Pine Mall is the future! Hill Valley will survive the times, and won't die out like other smaller towns! We'll be active, we'll expand, we will survive!"

As the crowd continued to cheer excitedly, Doc started to wonder what all of this would mean to Hill Valley's future. In 2015, he'd learnt that Lone Pine Mall had finally gone out of business in 1997, and it's place was entirely taken by Courthouse Mall. Now, that possibility could be turned upside-down. The inventor started to wonder how all of this could've happened. Marty was changing history all right… in a drastic way.

Tuesday, January 1st, 1991

3: 33 A. M.

"Emmett?"

Susan Clayton stuck her head into her husband's study room. "I know you like working on your projects, but this is getting ridiculous. Come to bed, Emmett. We got a long day in front of us. Visiting Marty's parents to tell them happy new year… and hadn't you promised Marty that you would check out his newly bought territory today, tomorrow and the day afterwards?"

"I know" Doc said. "And that's exactly what I'm studying."

"Marty's territory?" Susan asked, confused. "You're studying that at home?"

"No – the reason why he managed to get that territory" Doc explained. "In the 2015 that I visited, which still is almost twenty-five years away, Marty McFly was an unsuccessful loser because of that Rolls Royce accident five years ago. It happened in this reality, but did it make Marty unsuccessful? No. It did break up our friendship, something that didn't happen in our timeline, and it did make Marty a mega-rich multi-millionaire, who, if things continue to keep progressing like this, will be a billionaire before the year is out!"

"Easy to say, seeing as the year has just began" Susan quipped.

Doc shot her a look. "Honey, I'm serious" he said. "I want to find out what happened. I've been studying this for months, yet, no result!" He started to get frustrated, and Susan backed off a bit. "I can't find it, I keep looking but I can't find it, and you know, I can't find it at all if I get distracted!" He grabbed his magnifying glass and slammed it onto the table, a newspaper stopping it from getting smashed. The inventor shot a look at the paper and then turned to Susan again. "So thank you very much for your attention, but I want to be alone, so you better-"

The scientist froze in mid-sentence, as he realized what he just saw. "Great Scott" he whispered, his face pale. In an amazingly fast move, he turned back to the table, and gasped down at the newspaper. After a few seconds, he pulled it up. "Susan" he said. "Look at this."

Susan looked down and gasped as well. In the newspaper was a picture with Marty in it, carrying a bag. In that bag, Susan could just see the upper right of a book, and read the words:

RTS ALMANAC

2000

"This is heavy golly" she muttered. "2000? That's nine years from now! Do you think Marty really got a book from that year? A sports book, maybe? Where would he have gotten it?"

"Who knows" Doc said. "It might be a fake trail, though, but I want to be careful. From now on, I'm going to be trying to find out where he's hiding this, and if it's real. And if it is – well, then I'll know what I'll have to look for when I go back to 1985, once the machine is finished." He looked at his unfinished time machine out of a DeLorean. "But for now, it's better to catch some sleep." He smiled. "Sorry for shouting at you."

"It's okay" Susan said, as they left the room. "It's okay." She then kissed him.

Friday, April 12th, 1991

4: 25 P. M.

"All right, all right, hundred and seventy thousand it is!"

Mayor Wilson smiled at his growling customer, who just had that outburst. "Thanks, Mr. McFly. I told you, we're not that cheap. Especially not with selling one of our most important landmarks."

"I remember from my youth that you actually were dead against this being an important memorial" the twenty-two-year-old said, smugly. "Especially against keeping the clock at this state."

"Yeah" the mayor said, blushing. "Well, anyway, why do you care? You got yourself one of the finest buildings in Hill Valley, Mr. McFly – and for a cheap price. If you hadn't managed to make the Mall come close to bankruptcy with that Lone Pine Mall stunt of yours last year, it would've cost a hundred thousand more."

"That's true" Marty admitted, smiling a little. "What are you going to do with the money?"

"Buy a new building" Mayor Wilson said. "We got an idea for a new Courthouse, somewhere out of town. It'll be only eighty thousand, so we won't have financial problems again for a long time." He smiled. "What are you going to do with the Courthouse?"

"Build an hotel" Marty said, sharp and short. "It looks like an excellent location for it. I'm going to leave the lower part of the building intact, though. The hotel will come on top of it. The ground floor will be transformed into another function. Maybe it'll even be my second home."

"An hotel, huh?" the mayor smirked. "As in Marty McFly's Guitar Paradise?" Marty knew he made a reference to the popular movie, Teens In Time II, in which main character Todd McKay had fantasized about 'Todd McKay's Piano Paradise'.

"No, thank you" Marty said, shivering, remembering his inter dimensional counterpart telling him about this horrific world which Biff ruled out of a hotel on top of the Courthouse called 'Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise'. "Not quite like that."

"Well, I don't care" the mayor said. "It's your building, now." He handed the keys, as Marty signed a cheque. "Pleasure to have done business with you, Mr. McFly."

"Likewise" Marty said, as he stepped out of the building, then got into his limo and drove away from the Courthouse.

And yet another famous building in Hill Valley was in private possession of one Marty McFly.


	10. Getting Mad Doesn't Help The Friendship

**Author's Note: **Here you go, new chapter. Don't be too sad - Marty and Doc will make up, afterwards.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF, hate between Doc and Marty, or Jules and Verne. I do own Susan Clayton... well, I think so. **

**10: Chapter Ten**

Wednesday, December 25th, 1991

Hill Valley, California

4: 52 P. M.

"Merry Christmas!"

Doc smiled a little at Marty's enthusiasm. "Yeah, merry Christmas" he said. "Are you always that enthusiastic at welcoming visitors?" The Brown family was invited to the McFly mansion, which was recently finished, somewhere out of town. However Doc had felt a little unsure about doing this, his oldest son, three-year-old Jules, had urged him to do it, excited at the idea of going to a mansion. Susan had also said he should go, hoping it would be good to Marty's and Doc's friendship. Finally, Doc had volunteered to go along, hoping that Susan would actually be right.

Marty smirked. "Not always" he admitted. "But today's a special day – it's Christmas! And you were my friend for ten years, after all, so… merry Christmas again."

"Yeah, right" Doc muttered, still smiling. "Where's the living room?" He looked around in the rather big house, wondering where everything was.

"Just follow the hallway" Marty said. "I'll lead the way." Doc, Susan helping twenty-one-month-old Verne, and little Jules followed him through various hallways, stairs up and down and things like that, and after what seemed like hours they finally arrived in the living room, where Doc noticed it was in fact just 5:00 PM – the clock was just striking five in the back of the room. The inventor looked around astonished in the huge room, where he counted three television sets, as well as various benches that seemed to be unused. It was simply amazing.

"How do you find your way in this house?" he asked Marty. "I mean, you could get lost rather easily – it felt like walking through Hill Valley Park, just going to the living room!" He smirked. "I guess you don't have to worry about thieves stealing things – they'll get lost before they even can find something valuable!"

Marty laughed. "That's a valid possibility" he admitted. "But that's not the reason we made the house that big. And I assure you, we _can _find our way through the house… reasonable enough. And for visitors, we placed a map in the hallway that came before this room."

"I see" Doc nodded. He sat down, smiling. "So, shall we start with the meal?"

Marty smirked. "You know, smelling Jen's amazing cooking skills, I was about to suggest just that."

Wednesday, December 25th

5: 53 P. M.

It took them almost an hour to eat the delicious dinner Jennifer had prepared. Finally, Doc leaned back with a sigh, and realized Part Two of his plan was about to go into work. "Um… Marty, do you mind if I use the toilet? I really have to go."

"No problem" Marty cheerfully said. "Just look it up in the map I told you about. I can tell you where it is, but that'll be a bit confusing, maybe. I am not sure I actually know it myself, either."

Doc smiled, as Marty blushed. "Anyway, I gotta go" the scientist announced. "See you." He headed off towards the hallway.

Once there, he looked at the map, and located Marty's room fairly quickly. He then grabbed a piece of paper he'd brought along with him from home, as well as a pen. Carefully, he started writing down the way to the room. Finally finished, he smiled. "Perfect" he said, smiling. "I'll be there in just a few minutes."

As he then headed up the stairs that led to Marty's room, he started thinking over his entire plan. This plan wasn't without any danger, but he really wanted to find out what it was that made Marty be so rich. He didn't believe the excuse of being lucky, and he'd already discovered the almanac. Now, he would see where it was, if it was for real, and finally gain truth to his suspicions. Then, he'd go downstairs, leave the book where it was, go home, finish the time machine and go back to 1985.

The inventor winced as he made his way through the hallway's and stairs. He started to wonder how one could live here without getting lost. What was worse, the lights were all out, and he didn't want to turn them on in fear of Marty somehow noticing – who knew what kind of security the kid had now – and therefore, he had to do with the faint light he had, causing him not to be able to read whatever was written down on his piece of paper. _I should've planned this more carefully! _

After what seemed to be an eternity, Doc entered Marty's room, having finally found it, just as the clock started striking six. Briefly, Doc was remembered of that experience in 1955, when he'd heard the same thing up at the clock tower, trying to send his friend home. _At that point in time, I wanted to do everything for him, even if it meant risking my life, to ensure Marty would have a good future. And now, I'm doing something that'll wreck any future he could have after that accident… _He started to feel guilty.

After a few seconds, however, his senses returned, and he wrote off that guiltiness. _It's nonsense. It's Marty's own fault. He shouldn't have reacted to being called 'chicken' in the first place. It's him who is currently messing up the space-time continuum. _Determined not to let those thoughts of guilt get to him, the scientist set to work on finding the almanac, and started digging through the paperwork in Marty's room.

Wednesday, December 25th

6: 02 P. M.

Marty frowned, as he looked at the clock. Why wasn't Doc back yet? It had been nine minutes since the inventor had gone off for what he said to be a toilet visit. There was no reason for the scientist to be delayed in visiting the toilet for that long, even if he was getting lost. The map should provide him with the necessary information about getting there.

Come to think of it, Doc had been nervous all the way the time he'd been there. More nervous than one was supposed to be, when on a friendly visit to the boss, especially when both persons had known each other for sixteen years – or thirty-six, on Doc's side. It also couldn't be Jennifer – Doc and Jen had met in 1982, which was nine years ago and three years before the fateful weekend that ended up ruining their friendship. No, that couldn't be it either.

Was it introducing Susan to his friends? Was it letting Susan, and the kids, have a good impression? For a moment, Marty was willing to consider that theory, but then he realized that at the beginning of the evening, everyone had been properly introduced, and Susan had met Jennifer and Marty both a few times before. That couldn't be it as well. What could it be, then…

Suddenly, it hit Marty with a bolt of lightning. Doc was off to find what caused this mess in the first place – the almanac. The whole thing started to click into each other in Marty's head as one big circle. Ever since his first bet, Marty had received a few stares from Doc, and it wasn't jealousy. It was suspicion. And that had only increased after the passing of the New Year. Over the entire year, Marty had felt annoyed by Doc's stares, but felt like he shouldn't interrupt. Now, though…

As swift as he could, the business man jumped up, and headed towards the hallway without one word what he was doing. Everyone followed him, curiously, even little Verne walked after him. As Marty then reached the hall way, he looked at the map, and found his and Jennifer's bedroom marked in a red circle. "Holy shit" he whispered, starting to get mad. Again without any warning, he pushed his way through the people that had gathered around him, and raced up the stairs towards his room, everyone else following him. Martin Seamus McFly was seriously pissed off.

Wednesday, December 25th

6: 07 P. M.

Doc smiled, as he finally realized where the almanac was. In the past seven minutes, he'd practically turned the room upside-down in a way to find the book. Time was running out for him, after all – almost nobody was on the toilet for almost a quarter, and if he stayed away longer, Marty was likely to get suspicious, or worried. So, he'd been feeling helpless on what to do – until he realized where the book could be.

In the back of the room was a large painting of the Courthouse, remodelled into a hotel, as it was supposed to look like once the workers were finished next May. Doc had seen it before, but paid no attention. Now, he sneaked up to it, carefully removed the painting, and found behind it what he'd thought to be there – a safe. He smiled, but his smile faded as he saw the knobs next to it and an empty plate above that.

"Great Scott, a code" he groaned. This wasn't his day. Or maybe it was, if he could just get that code to work. Carefully not to touch any knobs, he started thinking. What could the code be? The day Marty first won? Doc tapped in 06091989, only to find that the code stopped after the '19' and was, judging from the red light and soft beep, wrong. Again, Doc tried a code, this time 102685, the day Marty got the almanac. Nope. Even Marty's birthday didn't work: 060968 turned up nothing.

The inventor was about to give up when he got another idea. Punching in 060282, the day Marty and Jennifer met, he saw green light flash up. He smiled satisfied as the safe opened, and grabbed a red thing out of it. The scientist looked at it, eyes wide.

The thing read:

GRAY'S SPORTS ALMANAC

1950-2000

Instantly, Doc knew where the almanac came from. He'd seen it in a store in 2015; there was no doubt, Marty had purchased this on their trip. Now that he thought of it, he remembered seeing Marty flip through a book of some sorts when he'd arrived back from the twenty-seventh to pick up Einie, but he'd chalked it up to his imagination. He now knew he was wrong.

"Freeze, Doc!"

Not in listening to the commander but in surprise at the call, Doc froze and turned around. In the entry of the room was a seriously angry Marty McFly, who was followed by the frightened other people: Jennifer, Susan, Jules and even Verne. "You tried to steal my almanac, huh?" the twenty-two-year-old said. He snatched the book out of the inventor's hands. "Do I really have to hire more security because I can't even trust my own employees?"

"You're the thief here, McFly!" Doc shouted. "That book is evidence! You stole future information that shouldn't belong to you! Do you even realize that everything you do with that money, everything you buy, even the fact you own that money is something that can and will disrupt history, future history, in a major way?"

"Hell do I care!" Marty shouted back. "2015 is still twenty-four years away!"

"That doesn't mean you don't have to care, you selfish egoist!" Doc snapped, temper rising.

"You didn't care about me either, nutcase!" Marty snapped back. "You were heartless enough to let me have that accident with the Rolls Royce! If it wasn't for that almanac, I wouldn't even _have _a future!"

"Well, that would've been fine with me!" Doc exclaimed. He normally didn't say those things, but his temper was now higher than it had ever been before in those six hard years. "You don't deserve one, you selfish, ignorant, arrogant, annoying brat!"

Marty's face turned red with anger. "That's enough" he hissed, shooting both Browns a deadly look. "You get out. All four of you. RIGHT NOW."

"What if I refuse?" Doc yelled.

Marty simply pulled a handle. Before Doc was able to do anything, the roof opened above them, and the ground underneath the four of them lifted up rapidly. He didn't even have time to realize what the system was before the ground stopped rising for a moment, then rose for one second again, and literally threw them out of the mansion before going back to normal form, leaving the Browns flying in the air.

Doc had just enough time to catch Verne before he landed onto the hard ground. As he rubbed his back, he could hear Marty's final shout reach his ears.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!"


	11. Becoming Friends Again

**Author's Note: **Next chapter. Seeing as Bttf 4444 had some problems with Marty and Doc's fight in the previous chapter, I decided 'What the hell' and decided to have them cry _and _hug, as they become friends again. Hope you like it, Bttf 4444. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF, Marty crying, or Doc hugging Marty/Marty hugging Doc. **

**11: Chapter Eleven**

Friday, January 24th, 1992

Hill Valley, California

11: 00 P. M.

Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown, PhD, sighed deeply. Over the past hours, he'd tried to study on a project that connected to the famous hover-technology that he'd explored in 2015, which would, hopefully, make the Brown family be able to support themselves again. And perhaps more. But he wasn't able to keep himself focused. And he knew exactly the cause.

Marty McFly.

The businessman had been keeping him distracted from the work for a long time now, even though both former friends hadn't seen each other anymore since that fateful date thirty days ago. Marty had kept true to his word – he hadn't allowed Doc to even come within a fifty-feet-zone of him again, and Doc hadn't intentionally done that, because the inventor had been pissed off with the person that could've been a musician had the events turned out different himself. Marty had been, after all, the one who got the almanac. Marty was the one who had disrupted history – not Doc. Once again, the scientist wished that he'd never let Marty get away with owning the almanac. He should've been more careful…

Well, he couldn't have known, Doc thought to himself. He couldn't have known Marty would behave that irresponsibly. Still, he felt like he should blame himself for it. Sighing, he started walking away from his work table. If he couldn't focus on the hover-technology, he could at least try to work on the DeLorean.

The scientist sighed, as he suddenly realized what was going on. He wasn't feeling sorry for Marty, was he? Of course he wasn't – he shouldn't be! Marty had completely deserved his fate. The kid had, after all, raced Needles himself. He'd given in to his chicken problem himself. Doc wasn't the one responsible – Marty should've known better.

Then why was he feeling like he had just himself to blame, and that he'd been doing the wrong thing, all those years? Like he really should give in to Marty and try to be friends again?

The inventor sighed. "Maybe I was rather harsh on him, after all" he muttered. "If I hadn't been a scientist and had had such an unfortunate accident, I might've done the same thing. That almanac was a golden opportunity to make money. I can understand he would've liked to be secure…"

The scientist almost felt like crying, as reality sunk in. "I shouldn't have told him he didn't deserve a future" he whispered. "If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't have a future, I would be lying in a grave, at Oak Park Cemetery. 'Here Lies Emmett Brown, Born March 23rd 1920 Died October 26th 1985. Shot in the front by Libyan terrorists over a matter of stolen plutonium. Erected in friendship by his best friend Marty McFly.'" He snorted slightly, then realized that would've been true.

Without Marty, he wouldn't have met Susan, he now realized. Without Marty, Jules and Verne, his precious little boys, wouldn't have been born because their would-be-father ended up in an early grave. "I've got to make up to Marty" he muttered. "I can't let this happen. He might've fired me, he might've acted irresponsibly, but I did the same thing, and he's just a teenager, maybe in his early twenties now, while I'm over seventy, and besides, he's saved my life." He sighed. "Not many people in this town would do that for me."

He then realized that Marty most likely wouldn't want Doc to make up for this. After all that had happened, Marty would be furious on the inventor: he'd shown that clearly when firing him on that December day. Still, he had to try. While he would understand and respect Marty if he didn't want to see the older man ever again, he had to try to at least apologize to the twenty-three-year-old. For the sake of their friendship.

Friday, January 24th, 1992

11: 00 P. M.

Martin Seamus McFly sighed, as he was lying down in his comfortable bed. He'd managed to clean the room up pretty well, after December – and there was no evidence that Doc Brown had ever gone through it to look for the almanac. The safe was closed, and even the painting hung back into place, exactly as it had hung before. Yet, he couldn't help but think of Doc.

He wondered what the inventor would be doing, at this moment. Most likely, his inventor ex-friend would be trying to invent something that would make his and Susan's life better – as they didn't have much money, anymore. They still had the money that was left over from Doc's two-year-service to Marty McFly Enterprises – but that money was going to run out, eventually.

Marty then started to feel bad for firing Doc. Hell, he started to feel bad for shouting at the older man in the first place. After all, Doc had been his best friend, ever since 1975 – and even if their relationship was strained now, he shouldn't just yell at the inventor. The twenty-three-year-old smiled briefly, as he thought of that day. He'd been skating down the street after being challenged by Needles, and had bumped into Doc after flying out of control…

He frowned. No, wait, that wasn't what had happened. He had refused to do the skateboard dare, and he had been locked up in a trunk. He now remembered quite clearly, how Doc had come up to him, and had rescued him from Needles. Yet, he also remembered clearly that other chain of events. How could that be?

The twenty-two-year-old shrugged, as he shook it off as another difference between the timelines – he remembered Doc and himself talking about it, back when Doc had brought him home, and had travelled to the future.

There he was – his mind was back on the 'Doc' subject. The business man sighed, as he realized he was actually starting to understand some of Doc's logic. He knew how easy it was to screw up history. His trip to 1955 had more than proven that to him. Yet, he had bought that almanac. And while future history wasn't written yet, he shouldn't try to write it in the way he wanted.

There was also the fact that power corrupted, Marty now realized, and there also was a truth to that line. If he hadn't bought the almanac, he and Doc might never have stopped their friendship. He would've never become rich, maybe, but at least he'd still have had his best friend. Also, when in power, you could be robbed – or even killed. Then, there was the fact that, if Marty had avoided the Rolls Royce accident, something more serious might've happened to him. He could've been dead.

Marty began to cry a little, as he realized Doc had just been wanting the best for him. He now felt a strong urge to make up to his scientist friend, but he was a little unsure how Doc would feel about that. After all, he'd been pretty angry on the inventor, back with Christmas. He felt worried, that Doc might never become friends with him again. That possibility really made him feel sad. He started to wish that he'd never bought that almanac. Even if it seemed fun in the beginning, it had caused nothing but disaster for him.

Monday, March 23rd, 1992

3: 02 P. M.

Emmett Lathrop Brown, Doc as he'd once been called, was nervous. Very nervous. Also, Doc realized this was the third time he was feeling nervous on his birthday, in the past seven years. The first time was nervousness about if Marty would show up, and what he was going to say then, back in 1986. The second time was the same feeling, now about if Susan, who was now his wife and then his girlfriend, would show up, back in 1987, five years ago. And now, the nervousness was all about Marty again.

Doc had actually sent Marty an invitation card, last Wednesday. While he had been usually expecting his friend to come, back in the late seventies and early eighties, he now wasn't as sure. Part of that was, of course, that Marty and he had been having a really bad friendship, in the last six-and-a-half years. This time was the first time since 1986, that Doc actually had invited Marty to his birthday. That was pretty weird, taking in consideration, that three months ago, he'd mentally wished to never have to see Marty McFly again.

Still, a lot of things had changed since then, and Doc was looking forward to their meeting, a lot. He hoped that Marty would accept his apology, but most likely, that wouldn't happen. Still, seeing his best friend again, and being able to actually say 'sorry', would be all right with him. He shouldn't hope for more than he could get.

He then heard the door bell ring. As he felt his courage sink into his shoes, he had to actually persuade himself to walk to the door. He then opened, and saw that Marty and Jennifer McFly were standing there. Doc tried to steady himself, as he was breathing nervously. For all he knew, Marty might start shouting at him again. Perhaps, that was the only reason the twenty-three-year-old had come over for. Then again, Jennifer might not have approved of him coming, if that was the reason. Still, maybe Jennifer felt the same way, now.

"Doc?" Marty asked. He smiled faintly, and shook the scientist's hand. "Happy seventy-second birthday, Doc."

"Um, thanks" Doc said, still feeling nervous about this. Marty hadn't said anything bad yet – but that could happen, anytime soon.

"Doc?" Marty then asked, bringing his attention back to the present. "I've thought this over really well, and I would like to say sorry to you."

For a moment, Doc thought he was still in bed and having a nice dream. "What?" he weakly asked, pinching himself to make sure that he was awake.

"I'd like to apologize" Marty clarified. "I've been nasty to you on that day – and I shouldn't have fired you. I shouldn't have been so angry at you in the first place, when I got into that accident. After all, you were just trying to prevent something worse from happening to me… and you were doing the same, when I used the almanac. After all, some thugs might've shot me by now. That could've happened, and I understand you just wanted me – and the universe – to be safe."

"No, I'm the one who should apology" Doc protested. "It was only natural for you to buy that almanac – as you were only seventeen, and that seemed to be the best solution. Also, if you hadn't used it, you might be near the edge of bankruptcy now, which was because of the accident that I could've – should've prevented. You needed that almanac to provide your money. And you saved my life. I should've repaid you by helping you avoid that incident, and I didn't, and I was even angry at you… for being angry with me about that, while that was your good right. Marty, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the twenty-three-year-old reached out, and tightly hugged Doc. They both then started to cry a bit, as they felt really sorry for what all had happened. Jennifer and Susan watched from a corner, unsure to feel happy or sad.

After a few minutes, Doc released Marty, and reached out his hand. "Friends again?" he asked.

"You bet!" Marty exclaimed. "I'll tear up the almanac, I'll give up the Enterprises, I'll sell all the buildings and give the profit to something that will be able to actually help the world, I'll…"

"You don't have to do that, Marty" Doc said, smiling. "I'd be okay with getting rid of the almanac. Have you got it on you now?"

"Yeah" Marty said, taking out the o-so-important item that he'd clung to for the past almost three years. "But I really insist that I should sell at least part of the land I bought. The Courthouse, you know. And half of my property, if not more."

"The Courthouse and half of your property would be fine" Doc said. "That way, you will be sure not to have made important changes to history. You can keep the Mall and the money, if you like. Marty, you're a good kid – you deserve a good future." The twenty-three-year-old smiled. "And as for now, it's burning time." He accepted the almanac Marty had handed to him.

"Burning?" Marty asked. "Can't we just tear it up?"

"This is more permanent" Doc argued. "Even the smallest piece of the book will still be able to provide people future info." Marty nodded, and Doc stared at the book, sitting down next to the fire in the main room. This book had kept his and Marty's friendship apart, while the book had been intact, for almost seven years. Now, the book wouldn't be intact anymore, as a sign that their friendship was just that, again. The inventor smiled, as he threw the almanac into the flames.

As he watched the book burn, he realized that what he was saying was true. The almanac ending it's life would mean he and Marty would be friends again. He smiled at his friend, and hugged him. Things were finally right for them again.


	12. A Pleasant Future Surprise Ends It All

**Author's Note: **Here's the final chapter. Update to the list in 'Potential Future Stories' tomorrow. Please enjoy although it's short.

**Disclaimer: Don't own films. **

**12: Epilogue**

Monday, June 9th, 1992

Hill Valley, California

2: 28 P. M.

Marty McFly smiled, as today was his twenty-fourth birthday. He was looking very much forward to two-thirty PM, which was only two minutes away. After all, that was the time Doc would arrive – as well as Susan, and their kids – three-year-old Jules, and two-year-old Verne. Marty smiled, as he realized that Jules would be going to school soon – or at least to kindergarten. Doc's kids really were growing up.

He then sighed happily, as he thought back of the past months. Doc had really managed to make up with him – and they'd become friends again. Marty had done as he'd promised, and sold the Courthouse back to the Mayor for the low price of just fifty thousand dollars, a hundred and twenty thousand lower than what he'd bought it for. He had just managed to have a tenth of his property sold in April, but he hadn't been able to do anything else.

He was now happier with Jennifer, who'd been worried as well, all the time, about Marty's strained relationship. Although he'd had to burn the almanac, Marty figured that he was happier than he ever could've imagined, before Doc and he made up again. Life was improving for him, and he realized that there was more to life, than just money. Happiness and nice friends were also great. He grinned broadly, as he was happy that Doc had really made up with him. Jules and Verne were really nice kids, as well – and Marty had even babysat them, a few times. He wasn't really a fan of babysitting, but he'd do what he could to help his friend. He'd closed MMFE, but he'd offered to support Doc, by donating money to his bank account that would give him food and abilities to build some of his inventions. The inventor had promised Marty that he would pick up the works on hover-conversion again, sometime next year – perhaps in August, he could start actually building things, and experimenting with hovering and flying. Marty had already offered to buy Doc a lab, once the time had come that he'd need one.

Doc had, in the meanwhile, continued to build his time machine – as he realized that maybe it wasn't that bad after all. He'd just finished it last Saturday, and they had tested it together at Lone Pine Mall. Luckily, this time there weren't any Libyan terrorists – as Doc had accidentally forgotten to destroy part of the Mr. Fusion, and he'd managed to make it work, again – however it now required three times as much trash to get the necessary 1.21 gigawatt's.

Marty then smiled, as the door bell rang. He walked over to the door, and saw Doc and Susan. Doc had his right hand behind his back. He wondered why, though he didn't really care that much. "Hi!" he called out. "It's nice to see you! Come in!"

"Nice to see you too, Marty" Doc said, cheerfully. "But we won't come in just yet." He then showed his right hand, which was holding the alpha-rhythm generator. Before Marty could do anything, Doc pressed the button. Within seconds, Marty fell to the ground, knocked out.

The inventor smiled. "Everything is going as planned" he said, then turning to Susan, who was also smiling. "I'll load Marty in the DeLorean, and you go calm the boys down." He stared at Jules and Verne, who all had their eyes wide open. "And then, I'll go off onto my journey. I've got a mission to accomplish."

Wednesday, June 9th, 2032

9: 02 P. M.

Marty McFly blinked, as he opened his eyes. Where was he? He didn't recognize these surroundings, at all. "Mom?" he asked, a bit unsure, then realizing how stupid that was – he didn't live at home anymore. "Jennifer?"

"Just relax, now" a female voice told him. "You've been asleep for about six-and-a-half hours now, almost seven."

"I dreamt…" Marty said, realizing he couldn't recall what he dreamt. "I dreamt I was… celebrating my birthday…"

"It is your birthday today" the woman said. "June ninth, right?"

"Yeah…" Marty said, relaxing.

"See?" the woman said, obviously smiling. "Everything's fine, now. You're safe and sound now, back on June 9th. Oh, and congratulations with your sixty-fourth birthday."

Marty's eyes popped open and he sat up. "64th birthday? Argh!" He now saw the woman standing there, confused, and Doc Brown next to her.

"Um… could you excuse us for a moment?" Doc asked the woman. The woman nodded, and left the room. Doc then headed over to Marty. "Hi, Marty, how are you?"

"Fine" Marty muttered. "Am I really on June ninth of… 2032?" He stared outside, and saw flying cars flying past the place he was in – it looked like a hospital. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're at Hill Valley General Hospital, and you're here for your birthday present" Doc told him, smiling.

"Birthday present?" Marty asked, confused. "I don't see a present…"

"Look at your right hand, kid."

The twenty-four-year-old did so – and his mouth fell open wide. Every trace of the accident that he had seven years ago was completely gone, as if it had never been there. He moved his fingers, and found that they moved without pain. It didn't even itch. He stared up at the inventor. "How…"

"2030s technology" Doc said. "It took me a while to explain your youthful look, but it was all worth it in the end." He smiled, and shook Marty's hand. "Happy birthday, Marty."

Marty smiled, still not able to believe his hand was okay again, and that he could actually become the rock star he wanted and do normal daily things again without pain. He then hugged Doc again. "Thanks, Doc" he said, smiling. "You really are a friend."

Doc grinned. "Thanks, kid" he said. "You're a good friend, too – and you deserve it. Now, shall we go back to the car – and to 1992? You still have a birthday party to attend."

Marty nodded, and as they walked back to the car, Marty looked at his hand one more time, smiling. After seven years of living with it, he wouldn't have thought it would ever be fixed. But here it was. _Doc, _he said, _my younger self was wrong about all the things he said about you. You truly are my best friend. _


End file.
